


The Corruption and Fall of Leucothea

by localsupercluster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Cults, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demons, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localsupercluster/pseuds/localsupercluster
Summary: My name is Petra Adelpha, and I am writing these events as I remember them. Others may have different views on the events that unfolded, different opinions on Leucothea’s justification of her slaughter. They don’t matter to me. What you will read here is an eyewitness account of the horror reigned down upon corrupt magic circles, churches, and cults alike.





	The Corruption and Fall of Leucothea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing. Chapters are relatively short. Questions, comments, and feedback are much appreciated. Enjoy!

My name is Petra Adelpha, and I am writing these events as I remember them. Others may have different views on the events that unfolded, different opinions on Leucothea’s justification of her slaughter. They don’t matter to me. What you will read here is an eyewitness account of the horror reigned down upon corrupt magic circles, churches, and cults alike.

It was terrifying to see such a thing happen, and even more painful to watch it unfold over the course of a hundred years. Truth be told, I was scared. I was too scared to step in before it was too late. Leucothea, that was her name, though we called her Thea. Her last name, no one knew. It was often speculated that she didn’t have one (though that was not uncommon). She was quiet, but she was friendly. A sort of mother figure, someone you could tell your troubles too, and if you were lucky you’d get a bit of advice after. Thea didn’t speak unless spoken too, and she only responded if what was said was worth the breath. That was just the way she was, solemn, like the calm before a storm. 

The teachers and priests adored Thea, they claimed her to be the perfect student, learning quickly and working efficiently. An unquenchable thirst for knowledge kept her busy, even during our free time. I recall trying to get her to socialize but the woman would almost always decline. On rare occasions, she did accept, coming out to gather supplies for her studies and spells. Her spellcasting was unmatched, as a student, she could cast and summon without uttering a word. Though, this is what worried the Headmasters. The silence hinted to secrecy and the High Council watched her closely. But, she was clever, too clever. Thea had developed her own code in which only she could write and decipher. I never knew what was in her journals, but I’m quite sure she had developed some form of her own magic. 

I believe Thea did develop her own magic. Portals, while not new, the way she opened them was something no one had ever seen. Using a simple light spell and a specially grown crystal she could open a portal in the blink of an eye. This technique she presented to the High Council of our school. After a firm scolding and a possible beating, they rejected her ideas and confiscated her journals. Harsh interrogations followed and she disappeared for a year. 

Thea came back even quieter and withdrawn. Whatever the High Council had done to her in her year-long absence had worked. Thea didn’t share her studies anymore, she didn’t show me tricks or fun spells anymore. I tried to speak to her but it was as if she had her tongue ripped from her mouth. She didn’t even bother opening her mouth. Her skin had lost it’s color as she spent most of her time indoors, now declining every outing I invited her on. She’d leave me notes, requests for supplies from the market. Of course, I’d pick them up and deliver them to her room. Cracking the door she would stick her arm through, hand me a neat roll money (sometimes with a vibrantly colored crystal in the middle) and take her bag of supplies. I caught glimpses of her room, papers, candles, cards, and crystals, strewn about on the floor and her desk. On more than one occasion I tried to invite myself in but I was met with a silent and cold glare each time. 

From our sophomore to senior years this was the normal. Thea only coming out of her dorm for classes and food, in the summer she was barely seen or heard from. Senior year, during a delivery, through the crack of her door I saw her. Slowly, she was changing, her coal-black hair fading to white starting from the bottom spreading to the top. Her hair which was normally kept short had become long, far past her shoulders. And her eyes, oh, that’s what broke my heart! Thea used to have soft pink eyes, they were like the rose quartz she was so fond of. They captured the kindness she hid so well inside her. But the hue darkened to a blood-red, her eyes seemingly glowed against her now paper white skin. 

I snapped, I couldn’t take it anymore. What had these years of isolation done to her? What did she do to herself? What did I let her do to herself?

“Thea.” I called to her.

She didn’t respond, but she left her door open a crack so she could hear what I had to say. So I told her the truth.

“I’m worried about you.”

I could hear her sigh as she moved to close the door, I jammed my foot in before she closed it all the way, “Leucothea, please! What have you been doing!? You haven’t been coming to classes, you haven’t even gone out for food! It’s been weeks!”

Thea opened the door wide enough to put her arm through, with a firm push she knocked me back. She didn’t utter a word of apology, but the look in her eye was one of sorrow. She didn’t want to shut me out, I know she didn’t, but she had to. Thea was protecting me.

𓁢

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how long this story is going to be, as I'm working on another one as well. This story does have most of my attention at the moment and will not be slow to update. So, again, please leave me and questions or comments you have! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
